Love in the Abstract
by shadOwcLite
Summary: Does love really exist in a world full of pain and suffering? Find out. Another AC.


**LOVE IN THE ABSTRACT**

**Disclaimer**: This is an AU. I have retained some of the characters' nature but I have also incorporated major changes to some. As always, I do not own GS or GSD, only the story.

**Phase 1: All about Youth**

_PLANTS_

"In this day and age, who will say that the revolution is still at hand?" asked a sixteen-year old lady in a white dress. A group of ten students were seated on the ground in one big circle facing each other.

"Who cares about a revolution? That thing you say is adult stuff," answered by a blue-haired boy in the same age as her. "Why don't we take things lightly, I mean you can go on a date with me tonight?" he asked with a grin.

The group laughed at him, all eyes are now staring at the pink-haired lady who had asked the question earlier.

"I would love to accept the offer," answered the lady to everyone's amazement.

"Go for the gold!" cheered someone.

"Well isn't that easy?" asked the boy whose eyes reflect the green scenery around them.

"That is if you're willing to talk about revolution over the dinner," she answered with a smile.

"Whoaa!!" answered another one.

"Well I guess we'll have to reschedule the dinner date," he sounded cool enough.

The group then burst again in laughter. This time around, the professor who is discussing with the other group on the same topic went directly to them.

"I can see that the group have a heavy discussion on the topic led by you Mr. Zala," he answered staring at him from the back of his thick eyeglass.

The group sat still.

"Come on Professor. Actually, what I'm trying to say is that we should set aside this particular topic. It is too grave for our young minds. Why don't we discuss topics that are relevant," answered Athrun.

"Relevant in the context of?" asked the Professor. _Let us see what you have in store young Zala, maybe there is an untapped wisdom within you. _

"Relevant to our age, like for example issues of pre-marital sex or sex-related diseases or the importance of driving to boys our age," he answered confidently.

"You have a point there but then I'll return the question to you. Why do you think that you as part of the younger generation have to know the theories or principles behind social revolutions?"

"For the benefit of Ms. Lacus here so that she will not think of me as purely stupid, I say that it is important to the younger generation because time will come that we will lead this humble nation of ours," he answered with an air of angst.

"May I add professor," said Lacus.

"Go on," answered the Professor.

"Our nation, even though it is advanced have pushed majority of the people in dire poverty and hunger. When we become mature enough, we will be drawn in our own crossroads. We will have to make our own decision, choices that are beyond our self-interest. Choices whether we will be part or just an observer in this so-called social revolution. That is why it is important for us to study its principles," answered Lacus full of confidence but humble in delivery.

"I think you're mistaken Lacus," answered another lady in pigtail. "Plants is constantly moving to a new phase of development, we are highly competitive with the people on Earth. I think you are at a lost about poverty and hunger and stuff like that. "

"To answer your question Meyrin, I'm inviting you to join our exposure trip to a peasant community this Saturday. The community as well as the land they use for tilling is very small since a major part of the land are used as military bases. The trip is open to all," invited a girl with a short hair not reaching her shoulders, her name is Mirialla.

"So what do you say people?" asked Lacus.

"Why not?" asked one of the students.

"Does the whole group agrees?" asked the professor eyeing each one of them. Some nod while the others said yes almost in unison, "then it's settled," he said with a smile.

_ORB_

"For the sake of answering your father's questions, may I know where are you planning to go Ms. Atha?" asked a middle-age man.

"Relax Kisaka," answered a sixteen-year old blond whose eyes are as bright as the sunlight at noon. She put her hands on Kisaka's shoulder and reassured him, "I can take care of myself and besides I am old enough to handle this particular ride. And also, this is just a quick race with the boys, I'll show them whose the boss," she said with a huge smile.

"Can I just go with you?"

"Nope, you're staying here at the mansion. You're the only person who can clearly explain to father why I am away," Cagalli answered.

"You mean the only person who can take your father's anger after knowing that you skipped your class again just so you can race with your friends," Kisaka cleared and stared at Cagalli with a little smile.

"I really love you Kisaka. Thanks" she hugged him tightly. He's the next best thing after her parents although her mother died a long time ago.

"Well at least go to your father's room and give him a kiss, he'll appreciate that."

"Well I don't know about that. I think he doesn't want to be disturbed since he's to busy with state affairs," Cagalli answered almost bitterly.

"Cagalli in time you'll understand," Kisaka pat her shoulders.

"I'm looking forward to that day."

"Glad to here that Cagalli," answered a tough voice from behind the door.

"Father!" she gasped.

"If you're going to ask how long have I been standing here and how much did I hear about your conversation, well, pretty much," he answered.

"I did not mean it that way, I…" Cagalli stammered.

Lord Atha went to Cagalli but instead of scolding her, he gently put her hand to Cagalli's shoulder, "I know you felt that you are being imprisoned here in this big mansion but the truth is that I'm not forcing you to take the path that I took. Admittedly I am old and the young ones will surely rule this nation, but I'm not expecting you take that responsibility. I will go with whatever makes you happy. I am you're father after all."

Cagalli hugged her father in return. Warm gentle tears begun to pour down. "I did not know. I feel so ashamed I thought you're molding me to be the next leader and that responsibility overwhelms me so much. I really think I cannot handle it, all I want is to be a pilot, a soldier in your platoon."

"A soldier? That would be nice. How about being a scientist or a lawyer? I thought you're good at making and defending arguments. Whatever you choose, just remember that I'm always beside you to give my full support," he said. "especially if it will serve the people."

Kisaka wipe a tear from his eyes too.

"Of course, I will definitely serve the people," Cagalli repeated without really understanding what it meant."

"Well then can you take a break just this morning?" asked Cagalli.

"What for?" his father asked innocently.

"You're going to watch me conquer the boys," she said with a grin. And she is determine to win big time.


End file.
